Cause à effet
by Fredjs
Summary: La cause, un réveil en grève. L'effet, une journée pourrie. Enfin pas tant que ça … UA Yaoi encore une petit one shot humoristique.


**Résumé : **La cause, un réveil en grève. L'effet, une journée pourrie. Enfin pas tant que ça …

**Genre : **UA

**Couple : **1x2

**Disclaimer : **Quelqu'un pourra-t-il un jour en revendiquer la propriété ?

**Note : **Beaucoup de revieweuses m'ont dit attendre ma prochaine fic, désireuse de leur faire plaisir, je me suis creusée le cerveau et j'ai pondu ça. J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop, écrit au dernier moment, mais je n'ai plus de texte d'avance et j'écris une fic à chapitre en ce moment que je ne publierai qu'une fois entièrement écrite, donc c'est tout ce que vous aurez !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cause à effet**

Duo ouvrit péniblement un œil, grommela contre ce #& de rayon de soleil qui l'empêchait de dormir puis se retourna en prenant bien soin de se cacher sous la couette.

Deux seconde plus tard, la partie analyse de son cerveau finit par se connecter et il percuta enfin.

Le soleil ? Un lundi matin ? Erreur système. S'il voulait être à l'heure au boulot, il devait forcément se lever avant le soleil. Conclusion :

- En retard ! cria-t-il en faisant un bond dans le lit. #& de réveil à la noix qui fait pas son boulot !

Il voulut jeter un regard noir au responsable, mais ne trouva que du vide sur sa table de nuit. La pointe d'adrénaline qui l'avait fait se lever en sursaut les yeux ouverts et le cerveau à peu près en état de marche, lui permit également de repéré l'objet incriminé, complètement démantibulé par terre à l'autre bout de sa chambre.

Bon, ce n'était peut être pas entièrement sa faute. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait été sauvagement balancé contre un mur et complètement désossé qu'il devait bouder et ne pas le réveiller à l'heure !

Continuant à grommeler, Duo fit un passage éclair sous la douche (quinze seconde top chrono), prit un costume au hasard dans le placard qu'il enfila en passant au salon, jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à son coin cuisine où l'attendait son café du matin (vive les cafetières programmables) et il prit son manteau, ses clefs et courut tout le long du trajet.

Duo aimait son travail de styliste. Il aimait la boutique de vêtement de luxe où il conseillait les hommes assez riches pour se faire des costumes sur mesure et il aimait confectionner ceux-ci. Il aimait ses collègues, son patron et même les clients difficiles. Mais plus que tout, Duo aimait le café. Il en avait besoin pour se réveiller, passer de bonnes journées et partager sa bonne humeur naturelle avec son entourage. Son succès personnel venait autant de son talent que de son caractère, les clients l'adoraient.

Mais Duo n'avait pas eut sa dose de caféine pour démarrer la journée. Il passa donc tout le trajet, qu'il faisait à pied habitant à dix minutes de la boutique, à marmonner dans sa barbe, injurier les passants qui étaient sur son chemin, hurler sur les feux qui ne passaient pas assez vite au vert.

Il arriva donc au magasin de Très mauvaise humeur. Mais le pire était encore à venir. En effet, le patron, Quatre Raberba Winner, avait une politique personnelle très strict sur les retards. Sa boutique était réputée au-delà des frontières du pays et il tenait à ce que tous les clients sans exceptions repartent satisfait. Or, un employé en retard ne pouvait pas satisfaire le client.

La punition n'était pas le renvoi, car il tenait trop à ses subordonnés et ils étaient les meilleurs dans leur domaine, il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir comme ça. Ils n'avaient pas non plus de retenu sur salaire ou autre sanction type. Non, Quatre Raberba Winner était un patron inventif et fier de l'être. Un employé en retard, quelque soit son poste dans la boutique, passait la journée derrière le guichet à l'entrée du magasin et se contentait d'encaisser les achats des clients. Toute la journée. Bien sûr, le nombre d'opération moyen était d'un tous les quart d'heure, la patiente et l'ennui étaient donc de bons compagnons. Il fallait aussi déballer le speech type à chaque visiteur, qu'il achète ou pas et toujours, toujours sourire.

En temps normal, Duo aurait pu le supporter. Peut-être. Mais là, Duo n'avait pas eut son café. Donc, quand Quatre lui montra discrètement le guichet à son arrivée, tout sourire, il faillit se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Il réussit in extremis à se contrôler et alla poser ses affaires dans le vestiaire du personnel. Heureusement, il était seul dans la pièce car il n'aurait pas supporté les sarcasmes de ses collègues.

Duo passa donc toute la matinée derrière son guichet, un sourire plaqué sur le visage, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés à l'étage où se trouvaient les salons privés, son lieu de travail habituel.

Quelques habitués lui demandèrent, surpris, pourquoi il avait changé de poste, se récriant qu'il gâchait son talent. Il répondit comme le faisait tous les retardataires, qu'il devait connaître tous les aspects de son métier pour s'améliorer.

Quand le troisième client lui fit la remarque, Duo prit une profonde inspiration pour être sûr de ne pas insulter le malheureux.

A l'heure du déjeuner, un zombi entra dans la salle du personnel et s'affala sur le canapé mis à disposition. Ses collègues eurent la bonne idée de ne pas l'approcher. Ce fut une bonne et une mauvaise décision. Bonne pour eux car ils évitèrent le courroux de leur collègue. Mauvaise car la tension se relâchant, Duo s'endormit d'un coup.

Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard sous les remontrances de Quatre qui lui tendait un sandwich, insistant pour qu'il mange avant de faire un malaise devant les clients.

Complètement dans les vapes, Duo acquiesça et commença à mastiquer son repas. Il fit un tour d'horizon de la salle, repéra la machine à café et son cerveau reconnecta enfin. Café !!

Il avala tout rond ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et se précipita sur la cafetière. Bien sûr, la carafe était vide, il dut donc préparer en quatrième vitesse la précieuse poudre, mettre l'eau, appuyer sur le bouton puis bava en regardant les gouttes tomber.

Au moment où, extatique, il versa sa drogue dans sa tasse personnelle, ornée d'un magnifique I love café, un collègue passa à côté de lui, heurta le bras qui tenait la carafe et lui fit tout renverser.

Il resta debout, la main ébouillantée, le regard fixe, observant stupidement son précieux liquide par terre.

Toute la boutique entendit le cri de rage venant de la petite pièce. Le collègue s'était heureusement carapaté dès qu'il avait vu la catastrophe.

C'est donc un Duo au bord du suicide qui revint à son poste, n'ayant réussit qu'à récupérer que quelques gouttes de café rescapées de sa tasse.

Et il allait devoir tenir quatre heures sans tuer ou insulter personne, sans médaille pour le récompenser.

* * *

Dix minutes. Dans dix minutes, cette #& de journée allait enfin prendre fin et il pourrait rentrer tranquillement chez lui se mettre au lit. Enfin, si rien ne lui arrivait sur le chemin. Avec la chance qu'il avait aujourd'hui … Bon, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute, mais bon sang, un simple réveil écrasé ne pouvait pas lui apporter une journée entière de malheur ! Si ?

Comme Duo se posait la question, les yeux dans la vague, il entendit le tintement caractéristique de la porte s'ouvrir sur un client.

Si.

Car tout client entré avant la fermeture devait repartir satisfait, quelque soit le temps que les employés devaient rester en plus. Politique de la maison. Et comme il était le préposé à la caisse, c'est lui qui devrait faire ces heures supplémentaires.

Mais pourquoi s'était-il levé ? Il aurait pu rester au lit, faire semblant d'être malade et flemmarder toute la journée. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il vienne travailler, sans son café. Le réveil devait avoir un ange gardien très en colère, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Résigné, Duo se tourna vers le nouveau venu. S'il avait été dans de bonnes dispositions, il aurait réagit devant le physique de son client. S'il avait eut son café, il aurait même carrément bavé (très discrètement) et peut-être même aurait-il tâté le terrain pour éventuellement s'offrir une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Après tout, un homme métissé asiatique, grand, ténébreux, corps parfait avec des #& d'yeux bleus, ça ne se trouvait pas à tous les coins de rues.

Mais il était en manque, de mauvaise humeur et il ne vit devant lui qu'un enquiquineur. Il plaqua donc son sourire "je suis à votre disposition mais si tu pouvais partir très vite ça m'arrangerai" sur son visage et lui demanda :

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Monsieur ?

- Un costume, répondit simplement et un peu sèchement le brun.

- Alors vous êtes rentré dans le bon magasin ! répondit Duo sur le même ton.

Oups, sa langue avait été plus rapide que son cerveau. Normal dans son état, mais il allait devoir se contrôler un peu plus. Le regard un brin déconcerté de son interlocuteur l'incita à se rattraper :

- Vous avez une idée de la couleur ? De la coupe ? Vous voulez du sur mesure peut-être ?

Regard froid. D'accord, encore une indécis, compris Duo. S'il enterrait son réveil décemment avec une belle cérémonie, la malchance allait-elle partir ?

- Vous avez bien une couleur préféré ? Le rouge coquelicot peut-être ?

Maudite langue. Apprend à obéir au cerveau !

- Sombre, se contenta de répondre le brun, une lueur bizarre commençant à poindre dans ses yeux. Agacement ? Colère ? En tout cas, il valait mieux qu'il se calme. Zen Duo, zen. Pense à ton gentil petit lit qui t'attend bien sagement chez toi et à l'énorme cafetière de café que tu pourras ingurgiter une fois rentré.

- Vous voulez du sur mesure ?

- Je suis pressé.

Clair, net, précis. En bref, trouvez moi un costume qui me va parfaitement, qui me plait et dans les cinq minutes qui viennent.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Triple merde. Comment perdre son emploi en trois leçons d'après Duo Maxwell. Pour cacher sa gêne, Duo se précipita vers les rayons.

- C'est pour une occasion particulière ? demanda-t-il en précédent le client vers le coin des costumes prêt-à-porter.

- Le travail.

Toujours aussi bref. Duo respira à fond pour ne pas répondre quelque chose comme "vous avez avalé votre langue ?" et s'arrêta devant le pendant où il pourrait trouver son bonheur. Ou plutôt celui de son client.

- Vous avez une matière de prédilection ? Synthétique ou naturel ? précisa-t-il en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Sans avoir le temps de réfléchir, Duo lui fit remarquer :

- Je n'ai encore jamais mangé de client, vous pouvez répondre franchement.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il fit faire sept fois le tour de sa bouche à sa langue pour lui apprendre à parler plus vite que son cerveau pensait. Pourtant, le brun ne sembla pas vexé et attendit la prochaine question.

- Vous avez une préférence pour la coupe ?

- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir de quoi vous parlez, répondit obligeamment son interlocuteur en se forçant visiblement à faire une phrase complète.

- Vous faite comment d'habitude ? demanda alors Duo.

- Ma secrétaire.

Ses efforts d'élocution n'avait pas fait long feu.

Duo regarda alors attentivement l'homme, fit un balayage de haut en bas puis revint au visage.

- Ça se voit.

Re boulette. Bon d'accord, maintenant, c'était trop tard pour se rattraper alors autant continuer dans le même registre, viré pour viré …

Le brun fronça les sourcils et regarda son costume.

- Quel est le problème ?

Aïe, il avait vraiment l'air vexé là. Mais c'était sa faute aussi. S'il prenait quelques une heure par an pour se faire une garde robe sur mesure, il n'aurait pas à mettre des costumes qui lui aillent aussi mal !

- Vous avez un costume croisé, ça ne va pas du tout à votre silhouette. Il vous faut un costume droit et avec trois boutons pas deux. Et puis le noir c'est bien mais ça vous fait le teint terne. Il vous faut du bleu nuit. Ça ira mieux avec vos yeux, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Quand il se rendit compte de sa dernière réplique, il se retourna vers le pendant et s'empressa de sélectionner quelques vestes.

Une minute plus tard, il avait trois coloris différents qu'il plaqua sur le torse de l'homme pour voir ce que ça donnait.

Ses collègues étaient maintenant partis, ils étaient donc seuls dans le magasin. Et conseiller le client, même avec des costumes prêt-à-porter, était plus près de son vrai métier que ce qu'il avait fait toute la journée. Plus à l'aise et presque de meilleure humeur, il virevolta donc littéralement autour de son client, essayant, testant, sélectionnant. Il se retrouva bientôt avec deux costumes : l'un bleu nuit en coton et l'autre blanc cassé en lin.

- Les cabines d'essayage sont …

- Pas le temps, coupa le brun.

- Sagouin ! répliqua Duo énervé qu'une personne ne prenne pas le temps nécessaire à choisir un costume.

- Quoi ?

Oups. C'est pas moi qui ait dit ça, c'est une erreur... Bon d'accord, c'est moi c'est pas ma faute !

- Un costume est quelque chose d'important ! finit par répondre Duo, énervé. Il faut prendre le temps de le choisir pour être à l'aise dedans, même s'il n'est pas fait sur mesure. La forme, la matière, la coupe, la couleur … tout compte !

Ce métier était sa passion et il ne supportait pas l'attitude de son client.

- Je vous fais confiance.

Sentant ses nerfs lâcher, Duo se dirigea comme un automate vers la caisse pour faire payer son client et ne plus jamais le revoir.

- Vous souhaitez autre chose ? demanda-t-il clairement épuisé en passant derrière son comptoir.

- Un dîner.

C'était dans le stock ça ? Une minute. Un dîner ? Après le cirque qu'il venait de faire ? Ok, où était la caméra ? Hagard, Duo ne put répondre que :

- Hein ?

Conciliant, son interlocuteur répéta.

- Voulez-vous dîner avec moi ce soir ?

Système interne OUT, réinitialisation du cerveau, prêt dans 4 3 2 1.

- D'accord.

Comment ça d'accord ? Mais ça va pas ? Je le connais pas ce mec ! Et puis je vais pas sortir ce soir alors que je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est me coucher.

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Je ferme et on peut y aller.

STOPPPPP. Il y a un problème de communication entre ma bouche et mon cerveau là. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Ah zut, mes jambes bougent toutes seules elles aussi. Et mes bras prennent mon manteau. Bon tant pis, je suis le mouvement, on verra bien.

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

- Duo.

Un doux murmure à mon oreille me fait lentement émerger du sommeil.

- Mmmm ?

- Tu vas être en retard au travail, mon amour.

- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, quoi ? NON !!

Finalement, la soirée s'était plutôt bien passé avec Heero. Il m'a avoué plus tard que personne n'avait jamais osé lui répondre comme je l'avais fait à cause de son mauvais caractère et de son statut et qu'il avait craqué sur moi pour ça. Ensuite, il s'était habitué à ma constante bonne humeur (après mon café du matin) et gardait une provision de réveil neuf dans la table de nuit. Mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était me réveiller personnellement à coup de mots doux et de caresses. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait convaincu d'emménager chez lui à peine trois mois après notre rencontre. Bon c'est vrai que je passais plus de temps chez lui qu'à mon appartement à ce moment là, mais quand même. Enfin, depuis qu'il me réveille, je n'ai plus jamais été en retard. Et je n'ai plus jamais manqué de café ! D'un autre côté, Heero était beaucoup mieux habillé depuis que c'était moi qui me chargeait de ses costumes.

FIN

* * *

Alors ça va ? Je continu à me torturer le cerveau ?


End file.
